cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Granada
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} New Granada is an almost one-year old nation of Nueva Vida. It's capital is Bogotá and it's ruler is King Michael III. Nation Information New Granada is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 351 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Granada work diligently to produce Wine and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons New Granada will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of New Granada has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Granada allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Granada believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Granada will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Important Events *'08/07/2007' A major earthquake rocked northern New Granada causing severe damage to some of the villages located there. Aid and building material was sent to rebuild the damaged areas. *'08/14/2007' Another nation's container ship carrying valuable items crashed on New Granada's shores. The items were returned to the owners and New Granada received a small reward for their good deed. *'02/24/2008' Recently, business in New Granada has been at an all time high. The economy has been going great and the people are thrilled. During a public speech, King Michael III announced that he would allow the economy to ride the boom out which was popular amongst the population. *'03/06/2008' The Neogranadine economy was showing signs that it was heading into a deep recession. King Michael III stepped in and lowered interest rates which was popular amongst the population and was successful in avoiding a recession. *'04/08/2008' Recently, a cure for the flu had been found in New Granada. There were limited amount of vaccinations to go around. The cure was delivered to the World Health Organization. New Granada received worldwide recognition. *'06/13/2008' An unexpected drop in the price of oil per barrel surprised New Granada. King Michael III opted to build infrastructure within New Granada to store the oil while it was cheap to buy. This wasn't popular amongst Neogranadines but it proved to be a smarter move for their pockets. *'07/17/2008' After several months of drought, King Michael III moved New Granada's citizens to where water was more abundant but the land abandoned (10%) was lost. *'08/19/2008' Amidst the War of the Coalition, Green Peace activists within New Granada made a call to the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claimed that this holiday will serve to remind our citizens to appreciate their environment. King Michael III decided to listen to their plea and created the national Earth Day holiday to remind the citizens of New Granada to protect the environment. *'08/29/2008' Consumer spending in New Granada was going down, unemployment on the way up, and the population was starting to get impatient. Option selected. King Michael III decided to cut the amount of money going into New Granada's military so that there was more money to circulate around the economy. The population happiness liked this and proved successful as the income of the Neogranadine people increased by $2.00. *'08/30/2008' A widespread viral infection has spread among Neogranadines. King Michael III decided to send in soldiers to every community within New Granada to contain the outbreak. People felt uncomfortable by the presence of soldiers but they were successful at containing the outbreak. Military *Efficiency - 13.83 *DEFCON Level - 5 *Threat Level - Low *Number of Tanks - 533 *Number of Aircraft - 1 *Number of Cruise Missiles - 0 *Number of Nuclear Weapons - 0 *Wars Fought - 3 (The Unjust War for Genmay, BLEU-GUN War for Nueva Vida, War of the Coalition for Nueva Vida) *Casualties - 151,489 (42,483 Attacking + 109,006 Defending) Improvements *Banks: 5 *Clinics: 2 *Factories: 5 *Foreign Ministries: 1 *Harbors: 1 *Police Headquarters: 1 *Schools: 5 *Stadiums: 1 *Universities: 2 Category:Former member of New Pacific Order